Fighting the Flu
by Pricat
Summary: A strnge new ogre enters the kingdom but usews his mafuc to infect humans and ogres with swine flu but teams up with Charming but with help, Shrek and his friends can stop them and save the kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting the Flu**

**A/N I was inspired to write this after reading CarolJudithFan's fic An Annoying Guest and wanted to write a Shrek fic along the same lines of her fic and I imagined an ogre that used magic to infect humans and other ogres with swine flu but I hope people like this.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December in Duloc but a steange new ogre had arrived but was light blue skinned with short silver hair and eyes but wore a shirt with a black jerkin, trousers and was slender yet muscle bound but he had magic but loved making humans and ogres ill with swine flu but had wanted to live in Duloc for a long time but smiled knowing he could have fun as he headed to Far, Far Away.

He was called Pukas.

He smiled remembering that Artie was the King of Far, Far Away as he knew he could have fun giving him and the people of Far, Far Away swine flu as he chuckled.

* * *

A few days later, Artie saw a servant enter the throne room with worry on his face.

"Fiddlesworth what's wrong?" the young King asked.

"Another one of the subjects is ill with that strange illness that's affected the kingdom." he answered.

Artie was nervous about this as he knew that this strange illness had affected the kingdom after a strange ogre had entered the kingdom but he needed a certain friend's help.

But he hoped that Shrek could help him.

He began to cough slightly but was nervous as he left in a carriage but hoped that his ogre friend could help.

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he noticed that his younger cousin Snowgre had the flu but not the strange one he'd heard about from his human friends but was happy as Leah was handing him the tissue box for Snowgre but Carley felt bad for Snowgre but she and Leah knew that the strange illness was swine flu but hadn't told their friends but Leah knew Carley was nervous about it coming to Duloc because she didn't want Shrek to get it but the hazel eyed girl understood her best friend's worries.

"But Leah-chan we had our swine flu shots!

They don't even have vaccines in Duloc!" the short violet haired girl said.

Fiona smiled at that.

"You mean if you take a shot, it won't make you sick?" she asked her.

"Well not true.

If you get the shot, you still can catch it but it's mild.

I've had the shot because of my asthma and my Diabetes." she answered.

The ogress was curious but understood as they heard the sound of carriage wheels as Artie came in but he didn't look so good which worried both Shrek and Fiona as Artie was close family to them.

"I think he has _it._" Carley said as Leah agreed.

"Got...... achoo..... what?" Artie asked.

"Swine flu." Leah answered feeling his forehead.

"He should rest but we need to get Merlin.

He could help." Fiona answered as she saw the triplets were up.

They were very curious for five year olds.

"Go back to bed, okay guys?

This is a grown up situation." Shrek said.

The triplets then left.

But the male ogre saw Snowgre approach them very weakly wrapped in blankets.

"I-I think I...... know who's been causing this illness in both kingdoms." he said shivering.

"Yiy do Snowgre?" Carley asked him.

"I-It's an ogre kid named Pukas.

He has magic that can infect others with the swine flu." he answered coughing slightly.

Fiona then saw Carley help him back to his room.

"We need to talk to Merlin about this." Fiona said as Leah agreed.

* * *

Pukas was curious as a stranger in a cloak approached his camp where he was staying the night.

"What do you want?" he said as the stranger revealed himself.

It was a man with blonde hair but knew who he was.

"Prince Charming.......

I've heard about you.

I think we might make a good team." he said.

Charming smiled hearing that as he settled in for the night but couldn't wait to get revenge on Shrek and his friends for what they'd done to him.


	2. Getting Help

**Fighting the Flu**

**A/N Here's the secomd chapter and I like it so far.**

**Oh yeah a few friends from my kingdom Aria might show up in this chapter.**

**I hope people like this .**

**Ogre Child (Jen and I get to be with Shrek and his friends?**

**YES!!**

**You know how much you Pricat-san and I love Shrek but Jen's jealous.)**

**Me- Yeah I know but don't worry Shrek and the guys will be okay, you know there's no way I'd let anything happen to them in my fics. (Giggles happily.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Merlin was amazed after examing both Snowgre and Artie but had never seen an illness like this before but Leah needed to talk to him but saw Carley speak up.

"You need to come up with a vaccine shot for the swine flu.

That way, Pukas's magic wouldn't have an impact on people or other ogres especially Shrek and Fiona." she answered.

Leah then slapped her fore head with her hand.

"That's not a bad idea actually.

I should start at once." he answered as Carley smiled.

But she had an idea that they needed help especially since Pukas was causing this pandemic but were imprisoning him once they found him but she then opened a portal to Aria and went through it.

Leah hoped her friend could get help.

* * *

Later the next morning Leah saw her best human friend return with both Ogre Child and Jen but the dark blue skinned female Ogreix Warrior was very excitable much to her Arian Knight husband Jen's annoyance as he saw Leah as Carley giggled at her alter ego's fan girlness which was like her own as she was exploring the swamp house.

"Maybe she shouldn't stay around Your Highness.

She's a bigger fan girl of Shrek than you are along with Leah.

But whatever." the slender Arian Knight said as Carley sensed his displeasure.

"Jenora I need the both of you to help stop Pukas before he infects all of Shrek's world.

That would be horrible!

You and Shrek need to get along better." Carley answered.

Leah chuckled at that as Fiona smiled seeing the two Arian ogres.

"Hey guys I guess you're here about our....... little situation." she said as Jen nodded.

He then scowled seeing Shrek come through the door but the older ogre wasn't happy seeing Jen.

"What's he doing here?" Shrek asked as Leah lightly laughed.

"Ogre Child and Jen came to help stop Pukus from infecting this world.

I know you and Jen don't get along but you need to try." she said as Carley agreed.

"Okay for you." he said hugging her as Ogre Child smiled.

She wanted to hug him as well but didn't want to hurt her husband's feelings.

Carley blushed a little but felt good but was worried for both Artie and Snowgre.

"Don't worry Carley.

They'll be okay since Merlin made a vaccine thanks to your idea.

It was great like most of your ideas." he told her.

Leah wondered if Merlin had managed to make a shot yet that could help her friends and those in Shrek's world protect themselves from Pukas's magic.

But Ogre Child was nervous hearing about shots.

Leah saw fear in the Ogreix Warrior's dark eyes.

"Is she okay?" Shrek asked.

"Like me, she's not a fan of needles or getting shots." Carley whispered.

He understood as he knew Carley hated needles but was okay with butterfly needles when she needed to have a shot.

"I have another idea Shrek-chan.

Maybe you could make her feel better about it." she said as he nodded.

He understood knowing how he helped her feel better when she was nervous or scared but he was like a best friend to her and needed to help Ogre Child feel better about getting a shot.

They then went to Far, Far Away.

Jen stayed with Fiona seeing he would make things worse.

But he hoped his wife would be okay.......

* * *

Merlin noticed fear in Ogre Child's dark eyes as he was filling a syringe with the vaccine he'd made but Carley and Leah understood as Carley hated shots and having needles.

"It's okay.

It only hurts for a little while but the pain goes away.

I don't want you to get ill while trying to stop Pukas." Carley said as she understood.

But Merlin noticed that the Ogreix Warrior was distracted because Shrek was holding her slender dark blue skinned hand but Carley smiled at that.

She then relaxed after the shot was over but both Ogre Child and Carley were nervous hearing Shrek growl in pain as Merlin was adminstering the shot but he rubbed his shoulder hard as his arm where the shot had been given was sore.

"It's okay because I know how you feel." Carley said.

"You do?" Shrek said.

"Hmm-mmm.

I had the shot for swine flu a while ago in our world.

It hurt for a little while but the pain went away." Carley said hugging him.

* * *

Charming was mad as he and Pukas was watching through a crystal ball made from magic.

"Why are you mad at them Charming?" the young ogre asked.

"Because Shrek is always hard to defeat with his friends around!

But now I have you." Charming answered as they prepared to leave........


	3. A Reason For Pukas's Deeds

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame.......**

**Me- I hope Inyunaruto365 and Rooz like this chapter.**

**Ogre Child- They will Pricat-san, you're an awesome writer so why should you be nervous about other people on here?**

**Me- Yeah that's true, oh yeah I almost forgot!**

**Ogre Child- Nearly forget what?**

**Me- I asked Inyunaruto365 to update her fic about Shrek being a hot sexy ogrelious god!**

**(Ogre Child gasping at this)**

**Really?**

**Me- Ja but let's get on with the story, okay?**

* * *

It was later that night and Shrek wasn't able to sleep but was worried about Pukas and what he was up to but saw Leah join him but saw worry in his hazel eyes as he was wearing a light shirt but she saw him rub his arm where the shot had been.

"You're thinking about Pukas, right?" she asked.

He nodded but heard sounds of struggle from inside as they entered but found Jen trying to fight Pukas while Ogre Child was helping keep the others safe but Carley then blocked Pukas's attack on Jen.

"Thanks Your Highness." he said as Pukas cackled.

"You're the human Charming told me about, the one Shrek cares about so much.

This should be fun." he said as a blast hit her.

Shrek saw Leah run to Carley's side as she got to her feet but Pukas ran off.

They were nervous but Jen was worried along with Ogre Child for Carley.

"I'll be okay, trust me.

I had my swine flu shot a while ago." she answered hugging both Shrek and Leah.

They were relieved but Leah wasn't sure.

* * *

Charming cackled as Pukas returned but saw he was a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?

Didn't you have fun?" he asked but Pukas brightened up.

He remembered that those who got the shot could still catch swimne flu as he cackled but was mad at Shrek's friends for stopping him but knew he'd get another chance.

* * *

Later that night Leah saw Carley come into the guest room but noticed she wasn't so good.

"I don't feel so good......" she said coughing.

Leah then felt her forehead and realised it was a high fever but had a feeling it was because of Pukas but she let her climb in beside her but waited until she fell asleep to go tell the others as she saw Shrek outside near a fire but he wondered what was wrong.

"It's Carley, I think she got swine flu from Pukas." she said.

He looked very frightened hearing that as he saw Leah sit beside him.

"It's okay because she had the shot like you but it's mild." she reassured him.

"I know but I didn't protect her like I normally do.

I just watched when Pukas attacked and Jen was trying to stop him." he answered.

"It'll be okay but she cares about you a lot and still needs you to comfort her.

I think Charming is helping Pukas." she answered.

He nodded as she saw him look at the night sky.

He was just thinking about what to do.........

* * *

The next morning Leah along with Fiona and the others had came up with a plan where she, Fiona along with Ogre Child were going to look for Charming and Pukas while Shrek stayed behind to look after the triplets along with those that had been affected by Pukas's magic but he wasn't happy about it as he saw them leave but understood as he went to check on Snowgre and Artie but was nervous going into the guest room where Carley was asleep but very out of it but went to make breakfast but was worried knowing that Charming was on the loose along with some ogre kid that could give others swine flu but then hearde coughing as he turned around seeing Carley there but saw her fall but caught her.

"S-Sorry....." she said coughing.

He then helped her back into the room by carrying her but she was hugging his back.

"M-Maybe Pukas is...... angey." she said.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because he can infect people and ogres with swine flu so he feels like a freak so maybe he thinks this is his way of getting people to like him." she answered falling asleep in the bed.

He thought about that leaving.....


	4. Second Thoughts

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame........**

**Me- Thank you so much for those who reviewed nd I hope that everybody else enjoys.**

**Ogre Child- Did Inyunaruto365 update that fic yet?**

**Me- Not yet but I'll check later.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Later Fiona and the others returned but hadn't found any sign of Charming or Pukas but Fiona and Leah listened to Shrek as he told them his idea why Pukas was being like this but Fiona and Leah along with Ogre Child liked it but Jen wasn't so happy but Shrek ignored him.

"We need to find Pukas so we can stop him and warn him." Leah said.

"Waen him about what?" Jen asked.

"That Charming's using him for his own revenge against you and the others because his last plan failed so miserably." she answered as Fiona agreed.

"Don't remind me." Shrek said.

* * *

But Charming was angry yet worried.

Having Pukas meant power and it felt good to him since he never had power before but was worried that Shrek and his friends would ruin his plan or take the power he'd gained away from him by telling Pukas that he was being used but Charming would deal with that sooner or later but for now he was hiding out in the Poison Apple Pub which was deserted but he and Pukas were hiding out here drinking Fuzzy Navels and planning.

But he then saw Pukas clutch his head and wondered what was wrong.

"No....... not a freak of nature.

Just want to belong." he mumured as the pain passed.

"What was that about?" Charming asked him.

"I-I get head aches sometimes and they bring back bad memories of growing up." he answered.

Charming understood seeing him drink a Fuzzy Navel.

He hoped that little snafu wouldn't ruin things.....

* * *

Meanwhile Leah went and found Pukas in the forest.

She'd overheard what Shrek had been saying but the young ogre was nervous but clutched his head which reminded her of Gaara.

"Are you okay?" she said as a storm began to rage around him.

"S-Stay away!" he growled.

"I just want to help you Pukas but you need to calm down." she said touching him.

Suddenly he began to calm down as the storm faded but he was surprised by that as he heard Charming and had to go but she hoped he would be okay..

Shrek and Fiona wondered why she was very quiet but she told him about what had happened.

"I think he's sick himself." she answered as Shrek agreed.

He then saw her leave them.

* * *

Charming noticed Pukas was very quiet but wondered why.

He couldn't get what Leah had said out of his head but was having second thoughts about helping Charming but didn't want to tell the blonde haired prince but decided to leave it for a while.

He then left that thought for a while.

He then fell asleep for a while.......


	5. Taking Over Far, Far Away

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame**

**Me- I think a certain Ogreix Warrior and I are very happy because Inyunaruto365 updated her Shrek fic.**

**Ogre Child- Yes it was awesome!**

**She needs to write more of it.**

**Me- I agree because I loved it.**

**Anyhoo I hope you like this.**

* * *

Charming was anxious knowing that Pukas was having second thoughts but needed to convince him to still help him but he hated that Leah had talked to him about that.

He then saw him leave but was nervous as he was in a cave in Duloc.

He was very confused as to what to do.

He then fell asleep remembering what Leah had told him.

"_Maybe she can help me." _he thought as he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Shrek saw Leah was up with him but she was distracted.

He wondered what was bothering her and had a feeling it was to do with Pukas but didn't want to ask but she needed to see him but then saw him show up but Shrek was worried but the hazel eyed girl reassured him that he was okay.

"He was just confused because I think his parents didn't give him a lot of love when he was growing up like you but we should give him a chance." she said as Pukas nodded in agreement.

He then sat outside with Leah but she noticed that he was sad.

"Your friends don't like me.

They still blame me for what I did." he said as she understood.

"Don't worry they will but just need to get to know you." she answered.

Pukas nodded in reply but was sad.

She hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Charming was mad seeing that Pukas had joined Shrek and his friends but knew they wouldn't accept him because of what he did but knew he'd come back but would bide his time until he did but knew that he was lonely.

He then began to keep watching his friend......

* * *

Jen wasn't happy along with the others weren't happy about Pukas but would try to make him feel welcome but Fiona and the others understood and wanted to try but knew it would be a little hard but Shrek knew that it wasn't easy being an ogre but one that caused swine flu to happen but knew how Pukas felt but wanted to help him but wasn't sure how to help him but he saw Carley with Leah trying to help him.

That made him smile knowing his human friends cared about him and didn't care he was an ogre but knew they could help Pukas but hoped that Charming wouldn't get back to him and force him to help him take over the kingdom but noticed the ogre kid seemed skittish and nervous around the others.

He then sighed as he went to make coffee.

He then saw Artie join him.

"You're worried about Pukas, right?" the young King asked.

Shrek nodded in reply but didn't want to answer but he hoped that he could help Pukas.

He knew how it felt to be alone in the world growing up.

Pukas was asleep.

* * *

Charming was smiling evilly as he walked into Far, Far Away knowing that Pukas's magic had infected them with his magic as he walked into the castle and sat in Artie's throne.

"_This makes up for that brat deserting me!" _he thought.

He sneered as he looked out the window at the kingdom.....

* * *

Fiona was worried as she and Shrek saw Merlin appear.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked weakly.

"Charming.

He took over Far, Far Away and is in your throne.

We have to stop him." the wizard told him.

Shrek and the others were worried but Pukas looked worried knowing this was all his fault but Shrek knew that he felt terrible knowing Charming had used him for his scheme.

"I wish there was something I could do to stop him.

Like stop the flu that infected everybody including your friends." he said.

"Can you?" Jen asked.

"N-No!

The only way to break the havoc I've caused is for me to be happy." the young ogre answered.

They were surprised but needed to figure out a way to make Pukas happy so that the spell could be broken.


	6. Needint to Save Him

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame.......**

**Ogre Child- Pricat- san's a little stressed out because of an assignment she has to fix so writing this should help.**

**Me- Yeah I know but I hope Charming doesn't get to Jen.**

**Ogre Child- Why?**

**He can't hurt my husband, he's a loser!**

**Inyunaruto365 laughing at that- Yeah I have to agree.**

**What's gonna happen and how can we get Pukas to be happy?**

**Me- Wait and see amigos.**

* * *

Charming cackled as he saw that Jen hated Shrek as much as he did and had an idea as he needed to get the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight under his spell but knew that Shrek's other friends wouldn't let him get near him but he had to try.

He then realised they were trying to make Pukas happy to break his spell but cackled knowing that would never happen.

"_He's always been sad and nobody can cheer him up, not even Shrek and his friends!"_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the swamp, Shrek and the others were figuring out how to make Pukas happy but nothing was working.

"There has to be something that makes him happy!

He looks like Our Highness when she's sad or depressed." Ogre Child said.

Leah agreed but saw Carley was thinking but looking into Pukas's eyes.

She saw a look of pain and lonliness that she could understand.

_"He's alone in a bottomless pit of pain and darkness and he can't get out._

_Like I was before I met Leah-Chan._

_He's been there all alone._

_That's why I can understand him._

_That's it!"_ she thought smiling.

Leah wondered what idea her friend had came up with as she saw her look at Pukas understanding.

"I know what would make him happy." she said approaching him.

He was nervous but Shrek smiled as she hugged Pukas.

Jen was amazed by this.

Pukas was speechless but tears began to fall as Leah understood her friend's idea.

"_I get her idea now!_

_Just like Naruto."_ she thought smiling.

"You've been all alone all this time and nobody wants you.

Leah and I know how you feel because people were mean to us too because we were different but then we found each other and things got better.

Friendship is what would make you happy, right Pukas?" Carley said.

Pukas nodded in reply.

"Yes but nobody would want me." he answered softly.

"We would.

We can tell that you're nice and have a good heart but too many people have used you and you're afraid to trust, right?

You can be our friend and you can trust us." Carley answered.

Fiona watched as Pukas hugged her.

"Thank you." he said as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

But then they heard Ogre Child roar in anger as Jen was tied up in chains.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked as Charming appeared.

"Charming let him go!" Shrek demanded.

"Why?

Besides you hate him.

Just let me take him." he answered vanishing with Jen.......

* * *

Ogre Child was outside meditating but was angry.

She hated Charming for taking her husband away from her but knew her friends would help her get him back but Leah knew Charming was up to something as she joined her.

"You're worried about Jen, right?" she asked.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior nodded as her long dark tendril like hair fell around her face as she was thinking but she cursed Charming in Arian tongue so nobody would understand her.

"He may not be on good terms with Shrek but he's awesome and sweet and noble.

He just feels....... threatened whenever Carley's with Shrek.

I tell him it's okay but he gets so hot headed, he doesn't listen to me." she told her.

But Leah had a feeling Charming was training Jen to help him.......

* * *

Charming cackled as dark magic emitted from his hand and swirled around Jen's body entering it but it was unlocking a side that had only been unleashed when he'd been Nalia's servant but it was reawakening as the spell was complete but the vain prince cackled as he knew he had the chance he'd been waiting for


	7. On the Way To Save Him

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame.......**

**Me- Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Ogre Child- I hope we get Jen back.**

**That loser better not have hurt him!**

**Cool Izzard is helping you.**

**But what about Jen?**

**Me- Don't worry I have a plan.**

* * *

Charming watched as Jen was training using his dark Arian magic that had been locked away inside himself but couldn't wait for what was to come but hoped that nobody would stand in his way.

"Good.

You're getting stronger and soon you'll be ready." he praised.

He knew soon the fun would begin.

* * *

Later that morning Leah was walking in the forest thinking of a way to get Jen back.

But then she saw somebody walk out of a portal but smiled seeing it was Izz.

She was happy to see the Psammead again but wondered where Bronx and Yuri weren't with him.

"Bronx was busy after being an Arian Knight again and Yuri's still too young.

I heard that jerk Charming got Jen.

We have to get him back before......." he answered.

"Before what Izz?" she asked.

"Before tht jerk unlocks his dark Arian magic.

He has a dark side that Nalia queen of the shadow spirits gave him but Ogre Child locked it away by using Love

We need to get him back!" he answered as they headed back to the swamp.

* * *

Pukas and the others were stunned as Leah explained a plan but were also staring at Izz.

But the Psammead didn't like that.

"Hmm....... that's a good plan.

I have an idea." Carley said.

"What is it?" Fiona asked curious.

"One of us girls has to dress up as a knight to fight Jen because he'll be too angry to listen to reason but want to keep fighting.

He'll be worried that he'll stop." she explained.

The others were amazed.

"Cool plan but where did you get the idea?" Leah asked.

"From Merlin when Morgause showed up disguised as a knight." she replied.

But the look in her eyes made Leah nervous as they got ready.

But she saw Ogre Child along with her best fiend slip off........

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Your Highness?

This could be dangerous!" Ogre Child said as the violet haired gil dressed in chain mail and armour.

"Mmm-hmm I do.

He won't notice because he and the others won't know." Carley answered.

The Ogreix Warrior wasn't sure but hoped this idea would work.

She and her then left before the others so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Izz was with them but was worried hoping they wouldn't get hurt but he was worried about Jen and could feel his dark Arian side had already been unlocked by Charming but hoped they could save him.

* * *

Shrek sensed that Leah was worried as he and the others were travelling to Charming's lair.

She hadn't seen Carley or Ogre Child before leaving and she had a very bad feeling she was trying out her idea.

_"Whatever you're doing, just be careful." _she thought.

"Are you okay Leah?

Something's on your mind, right?" Fiona asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"I'm just a little worried, that's all.

But I'm sure things will be okay." she answered.

* * *

Ogre Child smiled as they arrived at Charming's lair which was his mother's abandoned potion factory.

"Let's go!" she said but Carley stopped her.

"We should wait for the others to get here.

You don't know what Charming will pull." she said as Izz agreed.

But they then saw Leah join them along with the others but was worried as they entered as the potion factoey was in darkness but as they entered, the lights went on as guards surrounded them but Fiona took care of them but heard laughter and applause as somebody appeared.

It was Charming.

"You may think you have the upper hand on me but I have one more surprise." he said laughing.

They then heard him click his finger as somebody appeared that made them gasp.

It was Jen.......


	8. Fighting For Friends

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame........**

**Me- Alright next chapter!**

**Oh man Charming is such a loser.**

**Ogre Child- I agree Pricat-san.**

**That leotard wearing pretty boy is using my husband to do his dirty work!**

**I hope you and the others can stop him.**

**Did you get that idea from Merlin?**

**Me- No.**

**I got the one about one of us dressing up as a knight from the episode where Morgause shows up in Camelot and things get crazy/awesome.**

**Ogre Child- You watch it a lot huh?**

**Me- Yeah I do.**

**I hope the season 2 finale is good like the last finale.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The others were shocked by this as Charming dmiled as he approached knowing they were mad at what he'd done as Jen smiled evilly knowing what the plan was.

Shrek was nervous as he had a feeling he would have to fight.

Normally he didn't mind it, heck he enjoyed it hen it was a group of guards or hunters but this time it was somebody who was a rival to him but Charming snickered at this hesitation.

"So you're afraid?

I thought we don't get scared easily, huh?" Jen jeered in a trash talk way.

Ogre Child growled in anger at this but hoped they could save her husband before it was too late.

"If it's to stop Charming, bring it on!" Shrek replied as Charming smiled.

"That's more like it." Jen said as he lunged at him but Shrek dodged it.

"What?

How could he do that?" Charming said in anger.

Ogre Child smilied along with Carley who was hiding in the armour.

_"Good hob but we've got to keep it up!" _she told the Ogreix Warrior through her mind.

It was something Ogre Child and Jen could do through their Ogreix but she could do it as well.

"_Yes Your Highness but what's the plan?"_ Ogre Child asked.

"_Right now Phase 1 is keeping Shrek safe from Jen until he gets tired._

_We need to find a way to break the spell._

_I know how much Jen means to you." _Carley replied as she understood.

But Leah was curious as she saw Jen and Shrek involved in combat but saw Ogreix emit from both their hands but saw both Ogre Child and Carley's eyes glow with Ogreix.

She knew they were helping Shrek survive but knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer.

She saw Charming and went to fight him along with Fiona.

Carley was nervous seeing this but had a job to do........

* * *

Charming cackled watching the fight between the two male ogres and was loving this.

"I should've done this long ago.

It would have worked." he said as he heard anger as Fiona aimed a cross bow at him but he missed but chuckled.

"I see you guys are trying to stop me.

Why bother?

This is so much fun!" he answered as Leah then used Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Great!

You brought that little ninja brat with you." he growled.

They then kept on fighting.

* * *

But on the battlefield, Shrek was tired but wounded with scratches, wounds and cuts but Jen had a few injuries but he was enjoying this too much but both Ogre Child and Carley were worried about this as Jen was about to use his final attack.

"_It's time."_ the Ogreix Warrior heard Carley say.

That worried her but understood.

Jen then emitted it but it was blocked by a mysterious knight in silver armour but was curious but Shrek's hazel eyes went wide realising who it was.

"_Why would she do this....... for me?" _he thought.

"Who're you?" Jen asked as she smiled hidden inside the armour.

"I'm a friend but I have to stop you." she answered disguising her voice.

Shrek chuckled a little at that but he hoped she'd be careful.

"Why protect him?

He's a loser!" Jen answered.

"That's not true Jen.

He's more than you think but I guess ignorance is your new best friend." she answered.

Jen then unsheathed his sword ready for combat as she did the same but Leah and the others along with Charming were watching amazed at this stranger unaware of the knight's true identity.

Shrek watched as the battle went on but Carley noticed something on Jen's neck.

_"A seal of Enchantment!_

_Just like in Merlin._

_There's only one way to break it, make him cry tears of true remorse!_" she thought.

She then approached Shrek.

"He's been enchanted strongly by Charming but the only way to break it is crying tears of true remorse but I'm not sure if Jen can cry." she told him.

He then agreed but would try as she had an idea as she could take away Jen's magic for a while until they broke the enchantment but Shrek understood but liked it.

"Are you afraid to fight?" Jen sneered as she attacked but was fighting him.

Leah and the others were amazed but they had no idea it was their best friend but Jen was shocked looking into the knight's blue eyes as she was getting tired but saw magic emit from her armoured hand.

"Magica Relinquishus." she said as Jen was nervous.

They watched as Jen's Arian magic left him and entered her.

"Give it back!" he yelled.

"No until we break that spell on you." she reassured him.

But they saw her faint which worried both Jen and Shrek.

"Carley!

Wake up!" they yelled as Leah was nervous along with the others.

She then ran to her best friend's side as she saw Ogre Child remove the helmet.

"W-What've I done?

This is my fault." Jen said as a tear fell from his eye.

That worried Charming knowing the spell was breaking but Fiona and the others smiled seeing that as Jen returned back to normal.

"H-Hey guys......" Carley said softly.

"I-I'm glad you're okay.

Why did you do that, fight Jen when he was under that enchantment?" Leah asked as Shrek sighed.

"She did it to protect me but I hope she'll be okay." he answered as Fiona looked sorry.

She knew it wasn't easy but hoped he would feel better.

"We better get out of here.

Besides Charming can't do anything." she answered.

Ogre Child helped Carley up but let her lean on her while Shrek was leaning on Fiona's shoulder.

* * *

Later that night Pukas saw that Jen was leaving.

"Why would you leave?" the young ogre asked him.

"Because I caused harm to my friends and hurt Carley.

I belong in Aria." he answered as he created a portal to Aria using his Ogreix but stepped through it but Pukas saw him leave.

He hoped he would feel better........


	9. Needing to Forgive Himself

**Fighting the Flu**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewewed.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

* * *

But Charming was mad that Shrek along with his human friends had stopped him but then he saw somebody appear but was a sorceroress but she had the same magic as Pukas but didn't have a heart like the young ogre but was willing to help him but he smiled evilly knowing he had another chance......

* * *

In the swamp, Leah noticed Ogre Child was very quiet and not in the mood to talk but understood remembering what had happened after Charming had taken over Jen with dark magic but knew she was sad because Jen had left her for a while but she understood as she found her sitting outside the swamp house but there was sadness in her dark eyes but was trying to hide it but Leah could see it was showing as she knew it was breakfast time but decided to leave her alone but saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes as Carley was the same but Leah understood.

"Is there any way to fix them?" he asked her.

She understood but knew only one way to fix her friends and make them happy again.

"We have to go to Aria and get Jen to come back." she said as he looked worried.

"Leah........ I'm not so sure." he said as she opened a portsl to Aria.

They then went through it........

* * *

In Aria, Jen was training but venting his anger at what had happened but knew it wasn't his fault but he felt bad as he saw Shrek and Leah show up but they could feel the pain radiate from his body but he didn't want to talk about it but sighed hearing them beg for him to come back but was amazed as he heard that Carley was depressed along with Ogre Child but he decided to return as they opened a portal back to the swamp.

Ogre Child smiled seeing her husband return but hugged him with tears of joy in her dark eyes as Leah smiled at that seeing a sad smile on Jen's olive green skinned face at that.

"I guess somebody does love you after all Jenora." Leah answered as Shrek chuckled sneezing loudly.

That worried both Ogre Child and Leah along with Carley.

She then brought a gentle hand to his forehead as she frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ogre Child asked her.

"He has swine flu.

But before we point fingers, it wasn't Pukas but I think a Swine Flu Demon from Aria is in this world." she answered.

Jen was nervous and scared hearing that but felt guilty at that.

"How could one get here?" he asked them.

"Charming........" Leah answered.

They agreed as Shrek puked a little.

"We should get him inside." Jen said softly.

* * *

Charming smiled as he saw that Shrek was down with swine flu but hoped things would stay like that as he was up to no good as he was planning to take over the kingdom using the Flu Witch but hoped that Shrek's friends wouldn't try to stop him........

* * *

Both Fiona and Ogre Child were helping to nurse Shrek to health along with Carley as she was preparing snacks but Leah smiled at the three females knowing how much they cared about the male ogre and how much he meant to them but had a bad feeling this was part of Charming's plan but decided to not think about it for now as she saw her best friend making soup but saw Jen was quiet watching them but was stunned but understood as she joined her friends.

"How come you're not teasing Shrek or angry at him right now Jen?

You've been quiet since you returned." the hazel eted female said.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" he answered as he went to get something to eat.

Carley sighed knowing Jen hadn't forgiven himself for helping Charming even though she had forgiven him along with Leah and the others but he still hadn't forgiven himself but Ogre Child needed to talk to her husband.

"Fiona, Carley is it okay if I talk to Jen?" she asked.

"Sure Ogre Child.

I'm sure you can help him.

We've got things under control here." Carley answered.

The Ogreix Warrior smiled as she went to find Jen.......


	10. Sick Day

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame........**

**Ogre Child- Yes Pricat-san decided to write more of this but why is Jen sad in this chapter?**

**Me- Because he feels bad about being Charming's servant like when he was Nalia's servant.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah but I freed him from Nalia's spell remember?**

**Me- I remember but the Coke Zero dvert is cool at the moment.**

**(Inyunaruto365 pops up)**

**Inyunaruto365- It's for Avatar isn't it?**

**Me- Yep it looked awesome in the advert.**

**We'd better go.......**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jen sighed as he was in the forest a few miles from the swamp but was being followed by his wife but wondered why she'd followed him but had a feeling the others had sent her to talk to him about what had happened in Charming's lair but the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight was angry at himself but felt his wife's dark blue skinned hand on his shoulder which made him calm down.

"Jenora we need to talk about what happened." Ogre Child said.

He sighed hearing those words but knew his wife was right as he sighed calming down knowing they would need to talk about it.

"Why're you so mad at yourself after everybody has forgiven you?

You know it wasn't your fault but Charming's.

He cast that spell on you to turn you against your friends but if if it wasn't for our Queen, you'd still be his pawn." she said to him.

Jen sighed looking into her dark eyes.

"Because I lost my honour as an Arian Knight.

We're not supposed to let darkness overcome us.

Our Queen probably is mad at me along with her friends." he answered.

Ogre Child giggled at her husband.

"Aww Jen she's not mad at you.

She did it for me so I can have my brave and noble hearted husband back.

I need you along with the others because we need to stop Charming and that Swine Flu demon from hurting this world.

We're an unstoppable team, remember?" she said as Jen sighed.

"You're right about that.

Let's go." he answered as they returned to the swamp.

* * *

But he had no idea that the Swine Flu demon had infected Ogre Child's body and Arian immune system with his ill causing Arian magic but she didn't seem to show signs of it for now but the Swine Flu demon cackled returning to Charming but he was surprised he'a affected Jen's wife with his dark Arian magic but liked his plan as he knew Shrek's human friends would try to stop them and that's when they'd affect both kingdoms with his dark Arian magic.

Charming couldn't wait for that to happen as he watched his foe's swamp home to see if the spell had taken effect yet but knew it wouldn't yet because it needed to work it's way through the Ogreix Warrior's bloodstream before it could begin to make her ill but hoped it was soon as the sun set and night fell but they couldn't wait for their chance to strike.

* * *

Later that night Jen was nervous as he heard his wife coughing slightly as he woke up but found his wife asleep beside him but deep asleep like out of it asleep as he put an olive green skinned hand to her dark blue forehead pushing some of her long tendril like dark hair away from her forehead but felt it was a little warm but a red flag went up in his mind but wasn't that worried but hoped she'd get better in the morning but was nervous as he went back to sleep but the next morning as he woke up, he was startled seeing his wife's dark blue skin was lighter than usual and she was moaning softly but the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight was nervous as he felt her forehead but felt it was very, very warm as his fears were confirmed as he ran his hand through her long tendril like black hair as she sneezed loudly.

He then gave her a tissue as she wiped the mucus from her nostrils but wondered how a Swine Flu demon could've attacked her but realised that it had made itself unseen but felt bad for letting a dark hearted Arian attack her by making her sick like this but he felt her hold his hand.

"Jen........ it's not your fault this happened.

You can't tell Leah or the others about this." she said getting to her feet slowly but swayed as she dressed in an navy blue kimono but he was nervous about this.

He knew she was strong and very fiery willed but prided that kind of image but didn't want her friends Arian or not to think she was weak in any respect but he knew it wasn't weakness to get help when you were sick as he caught her.

He sighed knowing she couldn't pull it off........

He hoped the others wouldn't notice something was wrong.

* * *

Charming cackled as both he and the Swine Flu demon were watching this but were happy their plan was going great but hoped that Shrek and his friends wouldn't find out what was going on or they would be stopped at once but hoped that wouldn't happen as they prepared to infect Duloc along with Far, Far Away but had a thought as he wondered what kingdom his new ally had came from but the demon didn't answer but the vain prince didn't care because things would go his way for once drinking a Fuzzy Navel.....

* * *

Leah along with Fiona noticed that Ogre Child wasn't herself as she entered the kitchen but decided not to ask knowing the Ogreix Warrior would get angry at them and do something through her Ogreix but Leah could tell she wasn't herself by the way she was swaying as she walked but saw Jen enter the kitchen but Leah needed to ask him what was up with the Ogreix Warrior but he decided to tell them but hoped they would understand but Leah was surprised hearing that Ogre Child was trying to cover up the fact she was ill and her immune system had been attacked by the dark hearted Arian that was running around Duloc making others sick.

But she felt bad after Jen explained why his wife was hiding this from them and the others because she was meant to be tough and brave but thought they would think less of her if they helped her get better but she wondered where the Ogreix Warrior was but heard footsteps as they saw Carley join them.

"Hey guys.

Why is Ogre Child acting unlike herself?

It's strange.

Is she sick or something?" she asked as Jen was nervous hearing her say that.

"No she'll be okay but where is she?" he asked her.

"In the spare room with me.

She was talking like in a feverish state.

She's asleep." she told him.

Leah then went to see but wondered why Jen hadn't told her that Ogre Child was sick but understood after she and Fiona heard Jen explain that his wife was the braver side of their friend and couldn't let her know she wasn't well but thought she looked cute while sleeping like a sleeping Navi from Avatar as Jen smiled but didn't want to kiss her because he didn't want germs.

But he saw Carley come back with a tray with food on it which looked good as there was soup on it along with onion bhajis and other things and peanut butter sandwiches.

"It's okay guys.

I can take it from here." she answered.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked.

"Yeah I'm going to try and get her to eat.

These are basically most of our favourite things.

Yes it's strange she likes peanut butter but I do too." she answered.

Leah stayed with her and Ogre Child but wondered if they should wake her up and she agreed.

"Just be careful.

She doesn't like being surprised." Carley answered.

Leah then watched as her friend touched the Ogreix Warrior gently as she began to stir but saw the food there but needed to use the bowl as she threw up in it but they saw she wasn't going to eat.

"I know you're ill and would throw up this stuff later but you know what happens when the both of us don't eat for a while.

"What does happen?" Leah asked curious.

"Our blood sugars get very low making us not ourselves unless we eat and right now Ogre Child needs to eat because when you're ill, blood sugars drop." Carley answered.

But the blue eyed girl had an idea as she picked up a peanut butter sandwich and started eating but Ogre Child looked at the sandwich and took it from her had devouring it as Leah saw her friend smile.

"Monkey see, Monkey do." she answered as Leah laughed lightly.

"I use that idea when Izz doesn't want to eat vegetables.

It gets him every time." Carley answered.

Ogre Child then saw Leah's t-shirt with the male Navi from Avatar on it and puked on it.

Leah just gave her a look as Carley was shocked.

"Ogre Child we talked about the Avatar and Navi thing, remember?

It's the guy's alter ego like Aaron Stone or....... you." she said.

"Sorry okay?" Ogre Child replied.

"It's okay." Carley said hugging her.

Leah smiled knowing she liked that.


	11. Needing To Hold Onto Hope

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame.......**

**Me- Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Right now watching the Simpsons movie.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night Leah was still awake but joined Carley as Ogre Child was asleep in the other room with Jen but she saw a worried look on her friend's face as she was worried about the Ogreix Warrior but hoped she'd be okay but had a feeling this was part of Charming's plan but shook that thought out of her head as Leah understood knowing she hadn't eaten in a while but had brought squid and they were having a picnic on the bed.

She noticed her friend was quiet as they ate noodles but understood as she was worried about Ogre Child being sick but hoped she'd get better knowing that it took a week for people to get over the swine flu but hoped she'd be okay as they were listening to Green Day music but were talking about other things along with watching cosplay videos on Leah's laptop.

"What do you think Charming's up to?" Leah asked wearing her Avatar t-shirt.

Fiona had helped her clean up her t- shirt after a certain Ogreix Warrior had thrown up on it but the hazel eyed girl had forgiven her knowing she wasn't a huge fan of Avatar or the Navi's.

She hoped Far, Far Away would be okay but couldn't be sure as Charming was around.

But they saw Jen enter but he looked worried as he sat on the bed but was silent but both human girls could tell something bothered him greatly but had a feeling it was to do with Ogre Child as the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight nodded.

"I need you guys to help bring her to Aria so Skye can examine her.

Maybe she can find a way to cure her." he told them as Leah agreed.

"Let's do it!" she said as Carley agreed.

"Portalus Openus." Jen said as Ogreix emitted from his jet black armoured hand as a portal appeared.

It led to Lantanis the main city of Aria where the castle was and where Skye could help them.

* * *

Skye was nervous examining Ogre Child's immune system but was mad seeing that her system was infected with swine flu germs but Carley and Leah wondered what was wrong as the Goodness Witch sighed knowing a way that she could help her daughter but Carley wanted to know how to help Ogre Child but understood as the Goodness Witch told her to put a hand on Ogre Child's chest as she was wearing a kimono but the human girl wanted to help her as she summoned her inner strength as Arian magic surrounded the room as Leah shielded her eyes as the light faded but Carley was worried seeing Ogre Child was still the same but Skye reassured her that the magic had entered the Ogreix Warrior's immune system but was taking slower than it should have.

"Will it take long?

We need her to help us stop Charming." Carley said.

"In a week she'll be better." she answered.

Leah then saw hurt in Jen's hazel eyes as he saw Ogre Child asleep but Skye understood as she saw him stroke her long tendril like black hair but hoped she would get better soon so she could help them stop Charming but he decided to leave her in Aria until she got better but seemed hurt as he returned to the swamp with Carley and Leah through a portal he'd created.

But they knew he would be okay as they showed up at Shrek's swamp and it was nearly dinner time but Fiona saw that Ogre Child wasn't with them but Leah and Carley explained what had happened as they understood but hoped she would be okay as it would take a full week for her to get better but then heard sounds of ambush as Charming showed up with hunters as Shrek growled in anger along with Fiona but hoped that they could take care of them but both Carley and Leah wanted to help but Shrek told them to run but Leah was fighting hunters off using chakrs but was hurt as Fiona escaped with her and Carley to safety but saw sadness in their eyes but then saw Jen show up with scratches, cuts and wounds but Fiona was worried but watched as Carley placed a hand on him.

"Healus." she said as her and Ogre Child's Ogreix emitted healing his injuries.

Fiona was amazed seeing this as Leah smiled at that but wondered where they should go but Fiona had an idea about going to Far, Far Away and Leah loved it.

"Let's go." Carley said walking using her symbol cane and holding Leah's hand.

Jen hoped that the others were okay in Charming's lair.

* * *

Charming cackled as he had imprisoned Shrek and the others in the dungeon but knew that Fiona along with Leah and Carley had escaped from his hunters but would deal with the others as soon as they were captured but had assigned bounty hunters to find them but Shrek was nervous knowing Charming wanted Carley to be captured so he could hurt him through her but he hoped that she was okay with Leah and Fiona but noticed Jen wasn't with them and for once was grateful the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight was trying to help but he hoped that they were okay as he had an idea as he broke out of the chains but left to find Fiona and the others but Artie hoped that he would be okay as he left but would return with Fiona and the others but Charming wasn't happy as he'd seen his ogre foe escape and ran off but didn't matter knowing he and his friends would try to come and rescue the others but cackled......

* * *

Fiona noticed Leah was nervous later that jnight as Carley was already asleep as they were in Far, Far Away and in her parent's castle but the ogress understood knowing she were worried about the others especially Shrek but saw Jen approach her but saw hurt in his hazel eyes as he was worried about Ogre Child as well as the others that Charming had captured but knew they would return and save them as Leah understood but was surprised to see him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sure they'll be okay.

Shrek and the others are strong." he reassured her.

She was surprised to hear him say that as she yawned and decided to go to bed but he was staying awake as he didn't want to fall asleep but fell asleep as the sun was rising........


	12. Protecting the Kingdom

**Fighting the Flu**

**Okame......**

**Ogre Child- Yes Pricat-san wrote more of this!**

**Charming is such a loser.**

**Me- Yeah he is.**

**I'm happy that Glee is starting this Monday.**

**Ogre Child- Oh that strange musical show?**

**This isn't good.**

**Inyunaruto365- Why is this bad?**

**Ogre Child- Because Pricat-san will sing along with it while her family are asleep.**

**Me- Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Charming was angry as he along with the Swine Flu Demon saw that Shrek and his friends had escaped but the Swine Flu Demon smiled knowing that some of them hadn't escaped but Charming smiled at that fact as he agreed seeing her go into the dungeon.

He hoped that Shrek and the others would return to try and save their friends that hadn't escaped so easily.

"You're right." he agreed.

He hoped that was true as he ordered the guards to hurt the prisoners as he watched them but cackled as the Swine Flu Demon agreed.

She then hoped that was true.

* * *

Leah was shaken awake by Fiona the next morning but wondered what was wrong but understood seeing Shrek there in the dining room but with a few injuries but she was happy but saw worry in his brown eyes as Jen was at the other end eating quietly but Leah smirked at that knowing the two males were rivals and try to tear each other apart but today was different but Leah wondered why as she sat beside him but he didn't really care.

"How come you're not insulting each other today?

It's a little strange." she asked him.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight sighed at her question but knew it was to do with Charming but Leah understood remembering how they were ambushed like that but worried about those he cared about as the hazel eyed girl understood but sensed he was a little scared.

He then left the room after eating but she and Fiona sensed an attitude from him as they sighed but couldn't do anything to change that as they needed to find out what's wrong with him.

She then found him training with his sword and Ogreix but she saw him stop seeing her but wondered what was wrong as he sighed knowing he was worrying about having to fight Charming along with the others.

"It sort of scares you, doesn't it?" she said as he froze at her question.

"Yes it does.

Ogre Child and Carley needs me.

I'm worried they could get hurt." he answered.

She understood as she saw him resheath his sword as he saw his wife join him but decided to keep what they were talking about a secret for now but Leah decided to tell the others as they were planning on how to stop Charming and the Swine Flu Demon but they understood as she told them.

But Ogre Child could read his thoughts through their mental link but understood as she knew how much he cared about Aria and their Queen but knew he held his feelings in but he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Please Jenora I know you're nervous.

I can feel your aura and hear your thoughts through our link.

I know you're worried about Carley and me but we can handle ourselves fine.

Charming will rule the day he tries anything." she reassured him.

He nodded in reply but smiled a little seeing things would be alright.

* * *

Charming smirked seeing Shrek and his friends were in Far, Far Away but the Swine Flu Demon wondered what he would do but the vain prince stopped her from going there but didn't understand.

"I thought you wanted to stop them?" she answered.

"Yes but we have the element of surprise.

Let them think they're safe and then attack." he told her.

She understood as she liked his plan but hoped they would unleash it soon.

* * *

Shrek noticed worry in Ogre Child's dark eyes but wondered what was wrong but the Ogreix Warrior knew that Charming was up to something dangerous but eondered what she would do as she used her Ogreix to create a powerful barrier that would protect the kingdom from whatever Charming was up to but the others were impressed by this.

But they hoped that it would work


End file.
